Trabajo para una sorpresa
by anni fer
Summary: Un regalo para Naoko, cosas de intercambio; Si los intercambios son buenos...lean esto y decidan a escribir e intercambiamos...¿Ya? :


_Un regalito para Naoko, los intercambios son buenos créeme. Créanme. _

* * *

**# Trabajo para una sorpresa**

**Naruto, Shikamaru x Ino.**

Camino tranquila, siempre andaba con tacones y no le era problema. Además amaba esos zapatos negros, su falda, su delantal, su camisa de mesera, hasta amaba como se veía su rubia cabellera no tan larga como antes en una coleta alta.

-- Buenos días.-

Saludó tranquila, era extraño atender a sus amigos, por que si su jefe llegaba a ver que les había saludado irrespetuosamente simplemente la echaban.

-- Hola cerdita.-

Bromeó su pelirrosada amiga, Sakura; mas la rubia no pudo responder como siempre sólo le sonrió. Los chicos la miraban de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, arriba, abajo, arriba.

-- ¿Qué van a querer?.-

Abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, arriba, arriba, arriba, atrás.

-- ¡Oye no nos vas atender!.-

Le respondió Naruto cuando despertó de ver a la camarera ardiente que siempre le hacía cariñitos en sus sueños eroticos, aunque en realidad era simplemente Ino Yamanaka con su uniforme de mesera.

-- Quiero doble burger, multimalteada y unas super megas papas.-

Ino anotó todo tranquila, sí sabía perfectamente que parecía todo menos mesera, pero se sentía sexy y sabía que sólo seducía porque dejaba un montón para la imaginación…era seductora, no una puta.

-- ¿Qué va a querer?.-

Sonrió Ino mientras le preguntaba amorosamente al castaño que estaba sentado junto a Naruto, este negó con la cabeza.

-- Nosotros unas papas familiar, dos flury más un familiar de nuggets.-

Le dijo el menor de los Uchiha mientras se reía de cómo Sakura inútilmente trataba de adivinar un juego de ingenio que el Uchiha había descifrado…en mucho tiempo, pero lo había hecho.

-- Hmm.-

Bufó el castaño, Ino sonrió. ¿Acaso el perezoso Nara había cambiado de rol con el celoso Uchiha?, fácilmente podría ser así.

La rubia fue a dejar el pedido, recoger otro, buscar su propina, mirar feo a unos viejos calientes, sonreírles a unos jóvenes de su edad, a unos más jóvenes que ella, a unos más viejos… para ganar más dinero. Para cuando volvía con el pedido de sus amigos, dejó las bandejas en la mesa y las iba a servir cuando el Nara la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia fuera de la tienda.

Las puertas de vidrió no impedían que nadie viese que discutían, pero lo más extraño era que en esa discusión la Yamanaka estaba tranquila; pocas veces era así.

-- ¡Pero si estoy juntando dinero, para nosotros!.-

Le dijo sonriendo Ino, no era que le causara risa o sea sí, pero igual le enfurecía que él no la dejara hacer nada. Ella quería pagar sus cuentas, invitarlo a comer o a salir, o pagar a medias o P A G A R un fin de semana por el cumpleaños de él en el balneario _Ahyalén._

--¡¡NO ES NECESARIO!!, problemática.-

Le susurró Shikamaru mientras la abrazaba, le aburría discutir con ella. Además tenía que mostrarle a los babosos que estaban pisando su zona…suya, de nadie más.

-- ¡¡SHIKAMARU NARA NO DEJARÉ DE TRABAJAR PORQUE TU REGALO NO SE PAGA SOLO ME OISTE!!.-

Le gritó con rabia la sorpresa que tenía preparada. Luego se miraron sorprendidos.

¿Ella le tenía una sorpresa a él?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por su cumpleaños?, ¿estaba ahorrando para su cumpleaños?...¿Enserio?

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, era una sorpresa y lo acabas de gritar. ¡es su culpa por ser tan…tan…aa! No sirvo para ocultar nada.

-- Estúpido, no dejas ni prepararte una sorpresa. Ahora que lo sabes permiso.-

Le gritó con ira Ino, estaba enojada no con él, con ella misma.

Shikamaru sonrió triunfante, la jaló del brazo suavemente esta vez y la besó. Ino tardó un poco antes de responder el beso pero lo hizo, es que los besos del morocho eran irresistibles, cómo amaba a su novio.

-- Problemática, piensa que por lo menos, no sé a dónde iremos.-

Le susurró al oído, haciéndola delirar con el viaje que le tenía preparado, más ganas le entraron de poder ganar y ganar dinero para hacer un gran viaje y disfrutarlo…disfrutarlo, al máximo.

-- Espérame a la salida, avísale a tu mamá que iré a dormir a tu casa; te la cobraré hoy en la noche.-

Le dijo Ino mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos a su novio, con un latente brillo de deseo. Luego le besó, para así aguantar hasta la noche sin aquellos labios.

Corrió dejando al castaño caminando solo hacia su mesa, su novia se veía exquisita en ese uniforme, pero sabía que se vería mejor sin nada hoy en la noche.

Tomó su celular, tipeo el pequeño mensaje donde le avisaba a su madre que Ino iría a dormir a su casa, lo envió y se sentó a disfrutar de las papas fritas que Naruto había comprado.

-- Están buenas.-

Le dijo el Nara al rubio, este sonrió y sólo para joderlo por que le comía las papas le respondió

--Sí, Ino con ese uniforme también.-

Shikamaru le miró sorprendido y debía de ser sincero, enojado también. Naruto simplemente se rió, el Nara chasqueo y luego siguió comiendo de las papas del rubio.

-- Al parecer allá afuera se te olvido a lo que ibas.-

Le dijo Naruto mientras se reía, el castaño le miró y luego añadió:

-- Las sorpresas me dejan sin palabras, ¡Ey mesera!.-

Dijo Shikamaru, quien llamaba a Ino para retenerla un poco más con él y pedirle una doble porción de lo que Naruto le había pedido mientras charlaban afuera y los celos ahora tenía hambre.

**Fin **

* * *

:3

Dejen reviews, a mi me encanta el Shikamaru x Ino… aunque el Itachi x Ino no esta mal. Si por eso digo, hay muchas parejas, buenas…pero la** única, grande, mejor que todas y nuestra es ****Shikaino****. **

**¡¡S I E M P R E!!**

**Jajaja es que lo amo, es inevitable :3**


End file.
